A Small favor
by LadyBullseye
Summary: Lucy receives a request for the perfect job 3 months free rent if she can just help her landlady get another property ready. However, when the job proves to be too much for her she has to go to a very unlikely person for help and in her desperation offers to do anything for him if he will assist her. Sorry for the terrible summary please R&R
1. Chapter 1

Lucy raced to the guild in a panic her rent was almost due and she had no where near enough money to cover it. Natsu and Grey had gotten into a fight on their last mission and ended up doing more damage to the town than the bandits they had been hired to capture and anything they didn't destroy Erza demolished trying to break the fight up. In the end they had to use their reward money to help repair all of the damages and Lucy had been left with next to nothing. She had to find a solo mission, something easy enough for her to do on her own but that paid enough to cover the rest of her rent. _Crap crap crap the landlady is going to kill me _Lucy thought to herself as she skidded to a halt in front of the guild hall.

_It will be ok Lucy you'll find a mission. You'll cover your rent. You have nothing to worry about. _The busty blonde gave herself a mental pep talk before walking into the guild and making a beeline for the request board. She frantically looked for something...anything that could help her make her rent this month. Lucy saw multiple jobs that would have been great for Team Natsu, but she couldn't risk her teams destructiveness causing her to lose the reward. All of the jobs that Lucy could handle on her own had such low paying rewards that it would take 2 or 3 of them to make up the rest of her rent and she just didn't have time for that.

"Oh hello Lucy I didn't hear you come in" Mira said sweetly as she walked towards the frantic blonde "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"I need a job" Lucy cried "My rent is due and my team lost the reward on that last job we did because they destroyed half the town"

"Well you have perfect timing" Mira smiled "Someone actually came in this morning with a job request for you"

Lucy looked quizzically at Mira "They requested me?"

"Yes I looked over the job and I think it would be perfect for you. Here is the information" the barmaid replied as she handed Lucy a copy of the job request.

The celestial mage looked over the job request a little confused as to why someone would ask for her specifically...she hoped it wasn't just some filthy pervert. Wait this job...this job was PERFECT! It was a request from her landlady of all people. All Lucy had to do was help her get one of her larger properties ready to rent out and she would get 3 months of FREE rent!

"MIRA this job...it's PERFECT!" Lucy shouted as she jumped for joy

"I thought you might like it." Mira smiled "Would you like a strawberry smoothie before you go meet your client?"

"Actually do you think I could get it to go? I would like to start on this mission as soon as possible." the blonde replied following Mira to the bar

"Of course I'll get it ready for you right now" Mira chirped cheerfully

Lucy couldn't believe her amazing luck; with this job request she wouldn't have to worry about money for a while. She wondered what the landlady needed her help with, people didn't usually request celestial mages for help with property repair.

She was snapped out of her pondering when Mira set her smoothie down in front of her "Thanks Mira you're the best" she waved to the barmaid as she rushed out of the guild hall to meet with her landlady.

Lucy raced across town eager to start the job and earn her 3 months of free rent. She was still thinking of all the things she could buy with al the extra money she would have when she skidded to a halt in font of her landlady's office. She knocked on the office door and hoped her landlady was in right now, she really didn't want to wait until tomorrow to start on this request.

"Oh Lucy I'm glad you came so quickly." The landlady said as she opened the door "Please come in and have a seat."

"Thank you landlady" Lucy replied making her way inside and taking a seat across from her landlady who once again seemed to have squeezed herself into one of the outfits she took from Lucy while she was gone.

"Now about this job request I'm sure you wondering why I would need your help to get a house ready to rent." The landlady started as she made herself comfortable "The truth is I have a very rich client who is waning to rent one of my larger properties on the outskirts of town, but the place still has some repairs that need to be done before it's ready. I already have workers prepared to finish the work; however, they can't get into the house."

"They can't get in?" Lucy inquired

"Exactly, they all say that whenever they try and enter the house some invisible force pushes them back outside. The client will be here in 2 weeks, and if the repairs aren't done in time I'm worried that he'll find another place to live. I need you to find out what is keeping the workers out of the house and eliminate it, and I need it done by tomorrow. If you can do this I will waive your rent for 3 months, but just know that any damages you cause to the property will be taken out of your reward. I don't have time to do any extra work on the house, so I need you to be very careful on this job. Do you think you can handle this Lucy?"

"Yes ma'am" Lucy replied with a determined glint in her eye there was no way she was going to let 3 months of rent free living slip through her fingers "I'll get started right away"

"That's perfect, here is the address to the property as well as the key. Please let me know as soon as you finish so I can have the workers sent over to get started on the repairs" The landlady replied handing Lucy a slip of paper and a key.

Lucy took them both and waved goodbye to the landlady as she made her way across town to the property. _What could be causing people to be pushed out of a house like that _ Lucy wondered. Maybe it was some sort of enchantment. Lucy remembered that runes like the ones Freed used could be used to keep people out of places, maybe someone put runes around the property to keep out intruders. _It doesn't matter what it is I will eliminate it and collect my free rent _Lucy thought to herself as she stood in front of the property gate.

Pushing open the gate Lucy made her way inside carefully. _So far so good_ she thought maybe the problem came when people actually tried to go inside the door. Making her way up the steps of the front porch Lucy pulled out the key the landlady had given her. _Well, here goes nothing _she thought as she turned the key in the lock. Lucy jumped back in surprise when the door swung open with ease the house didn't seem to be doing anything to keep her out. Maybe those repairmen were just making things up to get out of work. _Oh well if they are that's just an easy payday for me _Lucy thought as she stepped into the doorway.

Suddenly, Lucy felt as though she had walked into a brick wall. She couldn't get over the threshold of the property something was blocking her path, but there was nothing there. The celestial mage tried to push her way in, but she quickly found herself flying off of the porch into the front lawn. Lucy braced herself for impact with the ground but it never came, instead she found herself in the strong arms of Loke.

"Why hello Princess" the lion spirit smiled down at her

"Thank you for catching me Loke, but can you please set me down" Lucy replied blushing at the handsome spirit "I need to find out what is keeping people out of that house over there. Loke do you think you could try walking in, I want to see if it can keep out celestial spirits as well."

"Anything for you my beloved princess" Loke replied setting Lucy down gently and making his way to the front door

For a brief second Lucy thought Loke might make it inside, but her hopes were dashed as he was sent flying across the lawn just as she had been. For the next 5 hours Lucy and Loke searched the house for another way in or at least some clue as to what was causing the house to react the way it was. No matter what they did they couldn't make their way inside through any window or door, Loke even tried going through the chimney. After the second hour the house seemed to get tired of their antics and started fighting back by throwing things out of windows a them or hitting them with the doors and windows they tried to climb through. Finally the two were forced to admit defeat.

"I'm sorry Princess I don't know what is keeping us out, and I don't think I could force my way inside without causing severe damage to the property" Loke frowned

"It's fine Loke, I think I'm going to go back to the guild and talk to Levy maybe she's heard of something like this happening before." the celestial mage replied smiling at her friend

Lucy went home and took a quick shower and threw on a simple white tank top with a black mini skirt before she headed back to the guild to find Levy. She really hoped the script mage would be able to help her she only had until the end of tomorrow to complete the job. As he entered the guild hall she quickly scanned the area looking for her blue haired friend. Lucy found her sitting in a dark corner with Gajeel and quickly rushed over to her nearly bumping into several people along the way.

"Hey Lucy, Mira told me you got a job request today. How did that go?" Levy smiled cheerfully greeting her best friend

Sighing the busty blonde sat down across from the petite scrip mage "Terrible" Lucy frowned as she explained to Levy the events of the day "I need to know if anything like this has happened before, and I was wondering if you could help me do some research"

"Honestly Lucy it sounds like the pace is haunted" Levy replied as she flagged Mira down to order another drink

"HAUNTED?!" the blonde exclaimed

"Yea sometimes restless souls will become trapped in places and can become very violent if threatened" Levy explained as Lucy shuddered at the idea of dealing with a ghost

"Awe poor Bunny Girl don't tell me you're the easily spooked" Gajeel snickered he had been so quiet this whole time Lucy had nearly forgotten he was even here

"I am not scared!" Lucy stated when suddenly she had an idea "Wait Levy you said usually these are restless souls right? Would a seith mage be able to get rid of them?"

"I suppose although I'm not too familiar with that type of magic" Levy replied

"That's fine I know someone who is" Lucy said as she looked around "I just hope he came to the guild today"

_Come on please be here _Lucy thought to herself as she looked around for the familiar floating totems. _There he is! _Lucy squealed with excitement as she said a quick goodbye to her friends and rushed over towards Bickslow

"Bickslow! Thanks goodness you're here!" Lucy exclaimed as she came to a skidding halt in front of the blue haired seith mage

Bickslow looked genuinely surprised when he looked up from his beer to find the busty blonde in front of him. Why on earth would she be happy he was here it's not like they were best friends or anything "Oh hey Cosplayer what's up" he asked as he tongue lolled out of his mouth

"I need to ask you a small favor. You see I have this job request from my landlady to help her get a property ready, but I can't get inside something is keeping me out. I asked Levy about it and she says it sounds like a restless soul is haunting the place, so I was wondering if you could come and take a look at it and tell me if that's what it actually is" Lucy explained quickly

"You need my help on a job?" Bickslow replied still seemingly stunned that she would be coming to him of all people

"Yes please Bickslow I'm really desperate; my landlady has offered me 3 months of free rent if I can complete the job by tomorrow. There isn't a reward for me to split with you, but I'll do anything please just at least come look at the place" the blonde begged

"So, you want me to come with you tonight to help you with a job that has no pay but you're wiling to do anything else for me?" Bickslow said trying to make sure he understood the situation

"Yes please" Lucy replied fixing Bickslow with her most charming smile

"And by anything you mean...any thing" the seith mage clarified waggling his tongue at the blonde

"As long as it's nothing creepy or perverted...I'll do anything a celestial mage never goes back on their word. Please Bickslow you're the only one who can help me with this." Lucy said beginning to regret her decision she had forgotten what a huge pervert the blue haired man was.

"Alright cosplayer I'll help you, but since you're getting three months of free rent out of the deal and I'm getting no payment what so ever I want one month. One month where you do anything I ask whether it's go on a job with me or cook me dinner. That's my price you ok with that cosplayer?" Bickslow asked leaning back in his chair giving Lucy a chance to think about it.

Lucy stood there for what felt like forever, a whole month of doing whatever Bickslow wanted who knows what that pervert would come up with. Although, she did say she wouldn't do anything creepy or perverted so he wouldn't be able to make her do anything too terrible. He was probably just going to make her clean his house or cook for him nothing she couldn't handle.

"All right I accept your terms" Lucy said reaching out to shake the seith mages hand "Now let's go I only have until tomorrow to get this done"

Bickslow stumbled behind the busty celestial mage as she drug him through the streets of magnolia earning them more than a few strange looks. He hadn't expected her to agree to his terms so easily. He had been sure she would try and haggle with him or just turn him down she must be really desperate for rent money. Now he was going to have to figure out what to do with the cosplayer for an entire month.


	2. Chapter 2

Bickslow was still a little unsure what to make of this whole situation. First, the cosplayer comes up to him out of the blue asking for help on a job; that fact alone worried him what kind of job was her land lady sending her on that she would need a seith mage. Second, this job had no pay, apparently she was working for free rent and was willing to be at his beck and call for an entire month just to get his help. Why was cosplayer so desperate for rent money? He knew Team Natsu went on plenty of missions, and with Erza in their little group they took quite a few S class missions. Bickslow realized he knew next to nothing about Lucy outside the obvious that she was in the guild, on Team Natsu, liked to cosplay, and had spirits that cosplayed as well. Now here he was being drug across the streets of magnolia to who knows where to help out on a mission he knew nothing about other than "Levy thinks it might be a ghost" all because he liked the idea of having Lucy do whatever he wanted for an entire month. He knew he hadn't been thinking with the right head at the time and had gotten caught up in the moment.

The blue haired seith mage was about to put a stop to the petite mage dragging him across down to ask a few questions and get a better grasp of the situation when all of a sudden she stopped in front of a large house.

"Well this is it." Lucy started to explain "Loke and I tried for hours to get inside, but we had to give up when the house started throwing things at us. Levy says that sometimes souls can become trapped in places and might get violent if they feel threatened. I know happy told me once that you use your magic to control souls, so I was hoping that maybe you could use your powers to at least boot this one out of the house. I only have until tomorrow to finish the mission and I can't damage the house in any way or the land lady will take the repair cost out of the money used to cover my rent."

"Right well I'll see what I can do" Bickslow replied looking past Lucy to the house

_See what I can do _His babies repeated as they danced around the two mages they had been quiet until now and Bickslow watched Lucy jump a bit when they spoke obviously having forgotten they were even there.

* * *

Lucy followed closely behind Bickslow as he made his way to the front door watching as he removed his helmet and peered into one of the windows. It was only the second time Lucy had ever seen the seith mage without it and since he wasn't trying to control her soul at the moment she took the opportunity to study him. He was attractive even if it was in an unconventional way she decided with his wild blue hair and facial tattoo it all just seemed to suit him perfectly. Every time Lucy had seen Bickslow at the guild hall he always seemed so wild and carefree and his looks captured that side of his personality to a t. _I wonder what he'll have me do for an entire month. _ The blonde thought hard if she promised to do anything for Natsu for an entire month she knew exactly what he friend would want, an all access pass to her house and tons of free food.

She had no idea what to expect from Bickslow and how was she going to explain any of this to her team? Lucy knew they would be upset she didn't go to them for help, but she just couldn't risk the damage they would cause to the property. It was their wonton disregard for other people's property that got her into this mess in the first place. If she had gotten the full reward from her last mission she would have had more than enough to pay her rent and wouldn't have been desperate enough to accept the seith mage's terms. Lucy had wanted to haggle to maybe reduce the amount of time she would be indebted to her fellow guild mate, but she really couldn't risk him refusing her offer. She would just have to swallow her pride and make it though the month it was worth it to not have to worry about her rent for three whole months.

Lucy let out a little yelp in surprise when Bickslows totems suddenly flew inches from her face

_Earth to Cosplayer _they chanted dancing around her it took her a moment to realize they must have been repeating something Bickslow said because he was looking at her with a mildly annoyed expression..

"I'm so sorry I guess I spaced out this whole rent situation has me a little out of it." The blonde explained sheepishly

"I was meaning to ask about that didn't you just come back from a mission? How can you still be so desperate for money?" Bickslow asked

Lucy blushed how could she explain to him what a total train wreck her team was. She bet the Raijinshuu's missions always went perfectly Bickslow probably never had to give up more than half his reward to fix up a town.

"Well..you see...sometimes Natsu and Grey don't see eye to eye on missions...and then Erza has to break them up...and all of the damages come out of the reward money." she explained as she looked anywhere but the seith mages direction. Lucy loved her team, but sometimes having to explain their actions and lack of self-control to other people was a bit embarrassing.

Bickslow seemed to find this hilarious "Wait, so you're telling me you did the mission and lost the money because your team destroyed the town"

"Glad someone finds it funny" Lucy muttered

"Man and I thought Ever turning me to stone on our last mission was bad" the seith mage managed to wheeze out between fits of laughter

Now Lucy was interested maybe the Raijinshuu wasn't as perfect as she thought "Evergreen turned you to stone?"

"Oh yea she does it all the time" Bickslow explained wiping the tears from his eyes as his laughter finally died down "She hates being teased about her and Elfman."

"So naturally you make sure to tease her about it." the blonde replied laughing as Bickslow tried to look as innocent as possible

"I have no idea what you're talking about" the seith mage replied his tongue lolling out of his mouth as he smiled "What do you say we wrap up this job and earn you that free rent."

"So did you see a ghost?!" Lucy asked excitedly

"Yea there's a restless soul in there alright. It seems fairly new, so it's not very powerful my babies and I shouldn't have any problems getting it out of the house." Bickslow explained tongue once again lolling out of his mouth while he spoke

The celestial mage frowned "Bickslow, what happens when you force it out of the house? I mean that soul was a person once right? It hasn't really done anything wrong it's just scared and lashing out."

* * *

The seith mage was taken aback for a moment usually people didn't stop to think about the souls or how they would be effected after being driven out of their resting places. "Don't worry cosplayer I'll make sure he's ok. Hell who knows maybe he'll want to join me and my babies in Fairy Tail."

Bickslow felt relieved when his answer seemed to put Lucy at ease about evicting the troublesome spirit his magic creeped people out enough as it was he didn't want rumors to get started that he was torturing souls or something crazy. He didn't think that Lucy was the kind of person that would do something like that, but then again he never knew how people would react to his powers. He knew there were quite a few people that avoided him because his magic "creeped them out" and while it didn't bother him as much now as it did before he met Laxus and joined the Raijinshuu it still stung a little. _Just get through this mission. Then you have her for a month to do whatever you want. _Bickslow knew she said he couldn't have her do anything perverted, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to test his boundaries.

"So do you need me to do anything to help?" Lucy asked obviously unsure what to do with herself

"Nah don't worry just leave it to me and my babies we're just going to run in and persuade this guy to move on shouldn't take us too long." The blue haired man replied as he started to make his way into the house

* * *

"Bickslow wait! You're just going to get thrown out" Lucy called out just as the seith mage crossed the threshold of the house

She watched as he stood in the door way waiting for something to happen. "Don't worry about lil' ol me you just sit out here and look pretty we'll be back before you know it. Lets go babies."

Lucy sat on the steps to wait for Bickslow hopefully he would be able to get rid of the spirit in time for her to collect her reward. After what seemed like an eternity of waiting Lucy got up to peer through the window to check on the seith mages progress...and to make sure he wasn't causing any unnecessary damages. It didn't take her long to locate Bickslow inside the house he was sitting in the middle of what looked like the living room with his helmet beside him and his "babies" floating around the room behind him. He seemed to be having a conversation...with thin air...maybe Bickslow was crazy. Lucy watched as various objects flew around the room some of them missing colliding with the blue haired mage by only a fraction of an inch, but he never faltered he simply sat there and kept talking. Then suddenly everything just stopped there were no more objects flying across the room, Bickslow stopped talking, and even his babies seemed to have stopped wandering around.

_What on earth was he doing in there? _Lucy wondered wishing he had a better understanding of exactly how Bickslows magic worked. Was this good? Was it bad? She couldn't stand not knowing what was going on. As she focused her attention back on the window she noticed that sometime during her mini freak out Bickslow had moved from the living room. She pressed her face to the glass trying to see a bit further into the house.

"Oh no...what if something happened to him?!" Lucy screamed frantically reaching for her keys ready to go in after the missing seith mage.

"Awe Cosplayer were you worried about me?" Bickslow replied as he leaned against the doorway

_Worried. Poor Lucy. She's so scared. _The totems chanted as they seemed to dance around Lucy

"Of course I was worried what the heck happened in there?!" the petite blonde shouted as she jumped away from the window to face Bickslow. Lucy was so confused one minute things seemed to be going crazy inside the house and the next minute everything was fine and here he was smiling like nothing happened.

Shrugging Bickslow stepped away from the door frame "It wasn't anything major just a restless soul that needed a little help moving on. It got stuck in this house and couldn't figure out how to leave, so my babies and I just gave him a little push out the door."

"So that's it? It's just gone?" Lucy couldn't disguise the disbelief in her voice

"That's it you can come have a look around inside if you want this is actually a pretty nice place and the spirit didn't cause too much damage just some broken furniture." The seith mage replied as he put his helmet back on and gestured for Lucy to head inside

_He really did it _Lucy thought as she made her way into the house. All that time she spent with Loke fighting to get in this house and he just waltzes in and gets rid of the spirit like it's nothing. Looking around Lucy saw that other than a few pieces of broken furniture the house was perfectly in tact which ment...

"NO RENT FOR 3 MONTHS!" The blonde couldn't hold in her excitement in any longer as she danced around the house "Oh I can't thank you enough Bickslow you don't know how much this has helped me."

* * *

Bickslow just watched amused as the busty blonde danced around screaming about her rent. She must have a really hard time making rent with her team destroying everything whenever they go on missions if she's this excited. However, now that he had secured her 3 months of rent free living he had to decide exactly what he was going to do with the bubbly blonde for an entire month.

He let his tongue loll out of his mouth as he smiled "Yea it's no problem Cosplayer just remember your end of the deal, you got your free rent and now you're mine for an entire month"

The seith mage watched as the blonde's exuberant bouncing seemed to screech to a halt as she came to the realization that she was now at his beck and call and turned to face him "I didn't forget...but remember I said nothing perverted."

"I know I know nothing perverted" he replied waving his hands in front of his face in mock surrender "Why don't we start with breakfast?"

"Breakfast?" she asked arching a delicate eyebrow at him

"Yes, Breakfast you can come over and cook me breakfast." the blue haired mage nodded as he walked out the door

"Wait, Bickslow I don't even know where you live!" Lucy shouted after him

"Guess you better figure it out then huh cosplayer" Bickslow retorted as he hoped into the air landing on his totems "Oh and why don't you put on a little maid costume while you're at it...I know how much you like to dress up"

* * *

Lucy fell to her knees...what had she gotten herself into? How was she supposed to figure out where Bickslow lived before tomorrow morning? And more importantly...going to his house and cooking him breakfast...in a maid costume?! This month couldn't be over soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Lucy found herself in a state of panic. True to his word Bickslow had secured her her 3 months of free rent; however, now she was at the seith mage's beck and call for the next month. How was she going to explain this to her team? She would have to tell them she wouldn't be able to go on any missions with them for the next month, it wouldnt't be fair for her to spend the time she was supposed to be serving Bickslow running around with her team. And speaking of the blue haired mage she was supposed to be going to his house this morning to serve him breakfast, but she had no idea where he lived, what time he woke up, or even what he normally liked to eat. Lucy frowned, this month was already starting off badly...the least he could have done was given her his address.

She decided the best course of action would be to head over to the guild hall Freed was normally there pretty early in the mornings and she was sure he would know where his comrade lived. As Lucy raced to the guild hall she did her best to ignore the whistles and cat calls she was getting from the men on the street. Stupid perverted Bickslow why did he insist that she wear a maid costume to serve him breakfast this was embarrassing. Although she had to admit she was looking pretty cute today she was wearing the same maid costume she wore on her first official mission with "team Natsu" and at least the men on the street seemed to appreciate her good looks more than that creep Everlue had. That horrible toad of a man had the nerve to call her ugly just remembering that day was enough to make Lucy's blood boil.

When she reached the guild she crossed her fingers and said a silent prayer to herself that for one the rowdy guild hall would be fairly empty...with the exception of Fried the last thing she needed was for the entire guild to see her in this get up. She opened the doors and for once it looked like her prayers had been answered the guild was practically empty. She did a quick scan of the area and frowned when Freed was no where to be seen. Great how was she supposed to find out where Bickslow lived now?

"Oh hello Lucy you're here early this morning" Mira called from behind the bar "and that's a very...interesting...outfit you have on. Is it a special occasion?"

"Good morning Mira" Lucy replied as she felt a blush creeping onto her cheeks "Is Freed here this morning?"

Suddenly Lucy felt Mira's gaze boring into her "You're looking for Freed?" she questioned and Lucy could hear her satan soul creeping into her voice

Quickly the blonde realized how this must look to her friend "No, No Mira it's nothing like that...it's just I need to ask him where Bickslow lives. He helped me on a mission yesterday and since there was no pay I agreed to do whatever he wanted for a month. Today it's serving him breakfast in this." she explained motioning to the maid costume

In an instant Mira was her normal cheerful self again "Oh Lucy I didn't know you were interested in Bickslow. You two would make such cute babies." she replied with stars in her eyes

"No Mira it's NOTHING like that! I just owe him for helping me on this last mission!" Lucy tried to explain, but Mira was already in her own world imagining little blue haired brown eyed babies "Do you know where Freed is Mira I need to find out where Bickslow lives in time to give him breakfast?"

"Oh Lucy don't worry I have Bickslow's address for you I think it's so sweet that you're going to bring him breakfast." Mira replied unable to control her excited giggling as she handed Lucy a piece of paper with the seith mage's address written on it.

* * *

Great Lucy thought as she made her way to Bickslow's house now Mira thought her and the seith mage were having some sort of secret relationship. This was so embarrassing why did he have to force her to run all around town in this outfit if he would have just told her where he lived yesterday all of this could have been avoided. The celestial mage ran all the way to his house in a vain attempt to avoid as many people as she possibly could she didn't want to have to explain her attire to anyone else...her conversation with Mira had been awkward enough. Finally she reached a small house on the edge of town which according to Mira's note was where she would find Bickslow. She paused a few moments outside the door to calm her breathing and smooth her hair and clothes down; she didn't know why but she didn't want the seith mage to see her in such a disheveled state.

Once she was certain she was more presentable looking she knocked softly on the door and waited; after a few moments of waiting at the door with no response she knocked again louder this time and waited. The petite blonde was quickly becoming frustrated she had raced across town to try and be early enough for breakfast and he couldn't even be bothered to answer the door. She banged loudly on the door and pressed her ear against it in an attempt to hear movement in the small house that would indicate if Bickslow was even home. She thought she heard a faint noise coming from inside, so she pressed her ear harder against the wood to see if she could make out the sound. Suddenly without any warning Lucy felt the door opening and herself falling inside the house she threw her hands out in front of her just in time to break her fall. She let out a small yelp as she hit the ground and felt her skirt flip up exposing her backside to the cool morning air.

"Cosplayer? What in the world are you doing here?" Bickslow asked as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes "Not that I'm complaining about the view" he added quickly

"WHAT AM I DOING HERE?!" Lucy screamed suppressing her urge to Lucy kick Bickslow across the room how DARE he forget about her after he had her wear this ridiculous outfit just to make him breakfast.

"A maid costume and black lace panties? Kinky girl, you dress up just for me?" the seith mage questioned his tongue lolling out of his mouth as he let his eyes roam freely over her body.

"You're the one that told me to wear a maid costume when I came to make you breakfast...REMEMBER" Lucy demanded as she stood up and smoothed her dress back down

For a moment Bickslow seemed to be confused by her response "Oh yea...I didn't think you'd actually do it though" the seith mage confessed running his had through his hair

* * *

Bickslow couldn't help staring at the beautiful blonde before him he didn't think she would actually show up. It wouldn't be the first time a woman used promises of spending time with him to get his help then wanted nothing to do with him after they got what they wanted from him. Honestly he had expected the celestial mage to jump on the first mission with her team that came up just to avoid him; never in a million years did he expect her to show up this morning...in a maid costume of all things just to cook for him.

"So..." Lucy started as she repeatedly smoothed down her skirt "what did you want for breakfast?" she asked looking pointedly at the floor obviously embarrassed by her less than graceful entrance into his home

"You actually came here to cook me breakfast? Wearing a maid costume? How did you find out where I lived?" the blue haired mage still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that she was actually here

The petite blonde seemed unsure of what to do with herself as he just stared at her trying to convince himself that this was really happening "Yes this is what you wanted wasn't it? I asked Mira where you lived I went to the guild hall to look for Freed to ask him, but he wasn't around. Luckily Mira seems to know everything about everyone" she laughed

"You went to the guild hall...dressed like that...and told Mira you were looking for me?" He couldn't believe that not only did she show up, but she actually told someone that she was coming to see him. Usually the few women that could weren't creeped out by him and were willing to spend time with him did their best to make sure no one ever knew.

"Well you're the one who didn't tell me where you lived how else was I supposed to find you?" Lucy was obviously becoming annoyed with his constant questioning "So...what do you want for breakfast"

Breakfast...with a woman. Bickslow couldn't remember the last time he had sat down to a meal alone with someone of the opposite sex even Evergreen didn't normally go out with just him. "Whatever you want is fine cosplayer" he replied as he motioned for her to follow him to the kitchen

* * *

Lucy couldn't understand why Bickslow was acting so strange. Did he not like the outfit? Did she come to early? Was it because she went to the guild to ask Mira where he lived? Frowning the blonde followed him to his kitchen he seemed genuinely surprised to see her at his door did he really think that she wouldn't come after she gave him her word? Lucy was so deep in thought that she nearly slammed into the seith mage's back when he stopped abruptly in the door way to his kitchen and mumbled something under his breath.

"What did you say" Lucy asked unsure if what he said was directed towards her

The blue haired mage turned around and looked pointedly at the ground "You don't have to do this."

Confused Lucy just stared at the man before her "Do what? Cook you breakfast? It's totally fine I don't mind I cook all the time for Natsu and Happy, and despite what that stupid cat says I'm actually a pretty good cook."

The blonde mage just stared at Bickslow as he seemed to struggle with what to say next wondering what she had done to make him so uncomfortable. For the first time since she arrived at his house Lucy took the opportunity to really look at the man before her and couldn't help blushing when she saw he was only wearing a pair of sleep pants. She felt her blush growing darker as she let her eyes roam freely over his chiseled abs and pecks; who knew he was hiding a body like that under all those clothes he normally wore. Her eyes continued to travel up his body over his broad shoulders until they reached his face and Lucy noticed he wasn't wearing his visor either, she noted once again how the tattoo across his face and wild blue hair just fit him so perfectly and even though he was staring at the ground refusing to look at her his electric green and red eyes just added to his good looks. She could feel her face burning and her body heating up as he continued to enjoy the sight of the man in front of her.

"You don't have to spend the month with me." Bickslows finally replied his voice breaking her out of her daze "I'm sure you have better things to do, and I'm sure you already have a mission planned with your team"

"WHAT? No Bickslow I told you I would do whatever you wanted for this month...as long as you weren't being a pervert...and I ment it. I'm going to the guild later on today to let my team know about our arrangement and that I wont be able to go on any missions with them for awhile. I gave you my word, and a celestial mage never breaks their promises." Lucy all but shouted at the man before her. What was with him this wasn't the Bickslow she knew he was always so lively and carefree at the guild why did he seem so sullen now "Why don't you sit down and I'll make you a nice big breakfast" she said as she smiled at him hoping that food would help put him in a better mood

* * *

Bickslow sat down at his kitchen table and watched as the feisty blonde seemed to make herself at home in his kitchen he still couldn't believe that she was here and didn't take the opportunity to run for the hills when he gave her the chance. Sure he had thought about what he would do with the busty blonde for a month...most of it was completely perverted despite his promise to her that he wouldn't be...but that was only because he never actually believed she was going to follow through and he was ready and willing to let her off the hook if she just asked. However, not only did she not complain, but she seemed very adamant about following through with her end of the bargain even going so far as to tell her team she couldn't go on missions with them for awhile. He wondered how long it would last though eventually she would become disgusted with him and want to get as far away as she could...they always did it was just a matter of time.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy was determined to make Bickslow the most amazing breakfast she could. Hopefully if it was good enough he would help her dispel that nasty rumor Happy started about her cooking making him sick a could of weeks ago. The stupid cat got into some bad fish and actually had the nerve to tell everyone it was her cooking that made him so ill. _Stupid cat this will show him Bickslow will be singing my praises for days after this meal_. It didn't take long for the smell of eggs, bacon, and waffles to fill the kitchen. Every now and then the blonde would steal a glance towards the seith mage who was still sitting at the kitchen looking like someone just kicked his puppy. Was he upset with her? Was she not wearing the right outfit or cooking the wrong food?

"Is there something wrong? I'm sorry if I woke you up too early, and if you don't like what I'm cooking I can make something else." Lucy said as she set a plate of food in front of Bickslow

The blue haired mage seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in "No way Cosplayer this is great." he replied with a smile that didn't really seem to reach his eyes

"Ok I'm glad what would you like to drink?" Lucy asked setting the plate of food in front of the seith mage smiling brightly hoping she could pull him out of whatever funk he seemed to be in.

"Orange juice is fine" he replied softly

_Orange Juice. Orange Juice. Orange Juice. _Bickslows totems chanted having suddenly sprung back to life flying around Lucy in the kitchen

The blonde couldn't help but jump in shock she had forgotten all about the 5 of them "You guys scared the crap out of me!" she scolded jokingly

* * *

Here it comes Bickslow thought bitterly this was the point when most women ran screaming from his home; after all what woman wanted to sit across the table from a man they knew shoved people's souls into wooden dolls. Looking up from his plate he saw the totems dancing excitedly around the busty celestial mage he knew they were just excited to have someone else in the house, but he also knew that their excitement was going to cause the blonde to run for the hills.

"Babies calm down just go sit in the living room until we're done eating" he scolded the totems as you would a child he was hoping that they would be calm by the time they were done eating, and then maybe she wouldn't leave.

He felt a pang of guilt as he saw the totems stop their excited dance and start to fly around lazily making their way slowly out of the kitchen. _Calm down. Wait. Go sit._ They chanted dejectedly

"Awe Bickslow they weren't hurting anything don't you think you're being a bit hard on them? Let them stay in the kitchen with us." Lucy pouted

Wait he must have heard her wrong...she wanted them to stay? _Not hurting anything. Big meanie. Let us stay. _The totems chanted having rejoined the blonde in the kitchen once again flying around her excitedly. How did he become the bad guy? And since when did they repeat anyone other than him? He just sat there stunned no one had ever asked his babies to stay before most were happy to be rid of them as soon as possible, but she actually was upset with him for trying to make them leave.

"Just ignore him you guys can stay in here with me!" Lucy exclaimed happily as his babies continued their dance around her "Now lets get that juice."

Once again the totems started their excited chant about orange juice as they ignored Bickslows command to leave and stayed with Lucy in the kitchen.

"Oh you know who I think you guys would like?" the blonde asked as she set the juice on the counter pulling out a small silver key "Open gate of the little dog"

The seith mage couldn't help but stare when a little snow man appeared in his kitchen and started to shake uncontrollably. No way in hell that thing was a dog. He looked on in wonder as his babies flew down to get a closer look at the spirit the blonde had summoned for them to meet they seemed just as confused as he was.

"Ok guys this is Plue. Plue this is...you know I don't think I actually know y'alls names you do have names don't you?" The blonde asked kneeling on the kitchen floor next to her "dog" spirit

_Names. Names. We have names. _They chanted hovering in front of Plue _Papa. Popo. Pepe. Pipi. Pupu. _ they called excitedly as they introduced themselves

"Punn Pun Puuun" The shaky dog replied excitedly as he began to shake even more

For a moment Bickslow wondered if his babies could even understand the little spirit, but soon enough they were chanting _Plue dance. Plue dance. Plue dance. _As they danced around him doing their own version of his shakey dance while Lucy looked on and laughed.

"See I told you they were fine" she said as she poured two glasses of juice and headed towards the table

"Yea I guess so" he replied taking his glass of juice out of her hand still confused over what transpired. Not only had cosplayer told his babies they could stay, but she also called out one of her spirits to keep them company while they ate.

* * *

Lucy couldn't help but laugh at her spirits antics as he continued to dance with the seith mage's totems who were doing their best to shake along with him. Bickslow was still acting odd and she just couldn't understand why. He was always this crazy outgoing guy at the guild, but he had barely said anything to her since she came to his house. She couldn't help but watch him as he ate he was just so...hansome wasn't the right word it was too plain to accurately describe the seith mage...excotic...that was the word. Bickslow was exotic and Lucy found herself completely fascinated by him.

"So..." Lucy started unsure of how to start a conversation with the man in font of her "what else were we going to do today?"

"Today? Oh yea I have a solo mission I'm going on later this afternoon if you want to tag along." he replied between bites of eggs "You know this is really amazing. Not going to lie I was a little scared after Happy told everyone you poisoned him."

"Stupid cat" Lucy grumbled "He ate some bad fish and blamed it on me. Look when you get to the guild hall you make sure to tell everyone that I am an AMAZING cook and that you ate my food and you weren't poisoned."

"Yea sure Cosplayer whatever you say. So you want to come on the mission it shouldn't take more than a day or so, and the pay is pretty decent."

The blonde nearly choked on her food he helped her pay her rent and now he was offering to let her join him on a mission. She could use the money to buy a new bed set her pink bed spread was starting to become faded. "Of course I would LOVE to come! I just need to stop by the guild hall and let my team know that I'll be gone for a couple of days, and that I wont be taking any missions with them for a month."

Lucy saw Bickslow cringe at the mention of her team, and she couldn't blame him who knows how they would take the news. She hadn't taken missions with anyone other than Team Natsu since she came to the guild. Natsu was going to throw a fit which would in turn cause Gray to start a fight with him...which Erza would then have to break up. Lucy groaned rubbing her temples she was getting a headache just thinking about it this was like their last mission all over again.

"What's up Cosplayer something wrong?" the seith mage probably thought she was crazy with her sudden outburst

"Nothing...just thinking about how my team is going to take the news that I wont join them on their next couple of missions...I'm sure I'll end up having to help pay for the repairs on the guild hall." Lucy pouted "And I don't know how many times I have to tell you I'm not a cosplayer!"

Bickslow let out a loud gravely laugh it was the first time Lucy had seen him smile since she fell through his door this morning "Really? Because from where I'm sitting that's exactly what you look like."

"What! But this...was you!" she yelled blushing

That just caused the man in front of her to laugh even harder "Ok fair enough Cosplayer, but tell me did you have to buy the dress?"

Lucy knew her face was beet red at this point "Well...no I had it from a previous mission, but that doesn't mean anything it was for a mission!"

* * *

Bickslow was surprised to find himself enjoying his time with Lucy usually he had to watch everything he did and said around women...well the few women wiling to be anywhere near him. He knew it wouldn't last, but Bickslow figured he might as well enjoy however much time she was willing to tolerate him for even if it was just for today. _I'll screw this up at some point it's only a matter of time before she goes running back to her team because I've fucked up somehow._

"So, you're not a cosplayer but you just so happen to have a maid outfit handy from a 'mission'? What the hell kind of kinky missions does your team go on?" he couldn't help but laugh harder she was just too easy to mess with

"UGH I don't even want to talk about that mission." she responded pouting

Bickslow frowned maybe he shouldn't have asked about her mission what if it were one of those missions her team destroyed everything and she didn't get paid. "Sorry I didn't mean to bring up..."

"I mean how could that creep Everlue call me ugly. Stupid disgusting fat toad." the blonde interrupted practically screaming

Now he was confused what the hell was she going on about? "What? Who is Everlue"

"We were hired to get a book back from this disgusting toad of a man Everlue, and to gain access to his house I was supposed to disguise myself as a maid and try to get a job. That horrible man wouldn't even let me in the gate he just kept calling me ugly" she explained looking like she was ready to cry

"Well that guy is obviously crazy that outfit is sexy as hell" Bickslow replied waggling his tongue a bit "I think I need to go on some missions with Team Natsu if they involve you indulging in your kinky cosplay fetish."

He watched as the petite blonde stood up suddenly to clear the table her face glowing "I don't have a cosplay fetish...and it never works anyways"

"What never works?" he asked watching her wash the breakfast dishes

She sighed turning back to face him "This" she replied gesturing to her body "Anytime I try to use my sex appeal to help out in the mission it always backfires."

Bickslow couldn't help but drool a little as she gestured to her body. _Damn it pull it together Bickslow she probably already thinks you're a filthy pervert...which you are...but damn look at that body. How could that hot little body not seduce any man she came across? I'm pretty sure she noticed me staring by now...got to play it off...be cool. _"Don't worry Cosplayer you have an entire month to try using your sex appeal on me" he finally responded waggling his tongue while laughing at the blushing blonde

He heard her mumbling something about him being a pervert and then before he had a chance to react he saw a soapy sponge flying at his face hitting him right between the eyes and sliding down onto the table. He watched the busty blonde nearly double over in laughter as he whipped the soap off his face. He felt horrified when he touched his bare face and whipped the soapy water off...he wasn't wearing his helmet. _Stupid Bickslow that's rule one always wear the helmet how has she not said something about it before now his eyes always creeped people out and who could blame them?_

"Oh my god the look on your face was priceless" she continued to laugh

"I'm sorry Cosplayer I completely forgot I didn't have it on" Bickslow replied still unable to get over the fact that he had stupidly forgotten to put his helmet on before answering the door.

* * *

Lucy, plue, and his babies simply stood dumbfounded in the middle of the kitchen all of their dancing and laughter cut short by his sudden change in demeanor. She had no idea what had gone wrong they were having fun and laughing when all of a sudden he ran out. She was off to a great start this month...

* * *

**A/N Sorry it's been so long since I updated work has been crazy, but thank you to everyone who read and reaviewed**


	5. Chapter 5

_What the hell is his problem? _Lucy was still stunned by he seith mage's sudden change in attitude as she finished cleaning the breakfast dishes. _Was he embarrassed about not having a shirt on...because I defiantly was NOT complaining. Who knew he had a body like that under all those stupid clothes he usually wears. _Shaking her head she dried off the last of the dishes she needed to get her head out of the gutter Bickslow had enough to tease her about. She sat at the kitchen table and watched the seith mage's babies dance with Plue while she waited for him to do...whatever it is he was freaking over.

When Bickslow finally reentered the kitchen he was in his normal attire helmet and all, and Lucy couldn't help but let out a little disappointed sigh it was such a shame to hide such an amazing body. "What the hell was that about? You know what never mind I have to get to the guild hall and let my team know about our arrangement. Are you ready to head over to the guild hall, or did you have something else to do first?" Lucy didn't know what was going on with the seith mage and she hoped he would snap out of it on the way to the guild hall

"Nah I don't have anything else to do I'll walk you to the guild hall" the visored man replied and Lucy swore she heard a sigh of relief from him.

_Guess it was good thing I didn't push the issue._ She thought standing and holding her arms out for Plue who lept at her excitedly. After Bickslow's babies joined him they made their way out of the house and walked along the street in silence until they reached the canal. Without even thinking Lucy hopped onto the ledge and set plue down in front of her so they could walk together.

"Oi cosplayer what the hell are you doing you're going to fall in." the Seith mage shouted giving her an alarmed look

"Oh please the boat men tell me the same thing every day and I never have it's fun you should try it" the blonde replied smiling down at the blue haired mage.

As if on queue the boat men yelled across the canal "You be careful Miss. Lucy"

The blonde simply smiled and waved as she continued to make her way down the canal "See I told you it's perfectly safe"

The two mages walked the rest of the way to the guild in comfortable silence.

When they reached the door Lucy noticed Bickslow seemed to hesitate when he reached for the door "You know cosplayer it's not too late you can still back out of this I wont hold it against you."

Rolling her eyes at the seith mage the blonde pushed her way past the larger man "I don't know what is with you today, but let me just tell my team that I'll be taking some time off from missions with them. Then maybe we can pick out a mission or whatever you want to do." without thinking she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the guild behind her.

_What in the world is wrong with this man? He keeps acting he's waiting for me to kick his puppy or something_

"Hey Mira have you seen Team Natsu yet?" Lucy asked the barmaid not even registering the shocked look in her eyes as she blatently stared at the seith mage's hand in the much smaller blondes

Finally Mira was able to tear her eyes away from their intertwined hands "No I haven't seen them yet Lucy did you and Bickslow want breakfast while you wait?"

"Oh we just ate Mira I'll have a milkshake though thank you" Lucy smiled letting go of Bickslow's hand to sit at the bar "Did you want anything Bix?"

* * *

Bickslow reluctantly released the blonde's hand "No I'm good cosplayer I'm going to talk to my team real quick let them know what's going on."

As he made his way to the balcony he couldn't help but stare at his hand. Cosplayer was really throwing him for a loop he didn't know how to deal with a woman who wasn't trying to get as far away from him as possible or at the very least hide her association with him. Maybe she would actually spend more than a couple days with him before she decided to ditch him. It would be nice to have some female company for once. What was he going to do with the feisty blonde for a whole month? Maybe he should take her on some high paying jobs so she would have some extra spending money.

"YO Bicks" the seith mage looked up to see Laxus giving him a strange look and motioning him over to their usual table.

He made a note to take a look at the job request board before he met back up with the Cosplayer so he could find a job that would guarantee her a good chunk of spending money. "Hey what's up man?" he asked sitting down in front of the lighting mage.

"So man what's with you and Blondie? She finally get over Flame Brain I saw you two come in holding hands." he asked waggling his eyebrows

"What? Nah man it's nothing like that I helped her out on a job without pay, so she's paying me back by going on missions and whatever with me for the next month. So if it's cool with you I'm going to take a break from some of the Thunder Legion missions for a bit I just don't think taking down dark guilds is really Cosplayer's style."

_Not her style. Dark Guilds. Not her style. _His totems chimed in for the first time since his little freak out in the kitchen this morning.

For a moment the blonde look stunned "Yea man take however much time you need you and Blondie have fun man"

"Thanks bro I'm going to go see if I can find a decent paying job for us apparently those psychos on her team cost her a lot of the reward money from her missions." he replied getting up and heading towards the mission board

Silently Bickslow thanked whatever gods out there that Laxus wasn't one to pry or ask too many questions he really felt sorry for Lucy she was stuck at the bar with the she demon who just LOVED to dig into peoples lives.

* * *

"So..." Mira said eying Bickslow at the request board as she slid Lucy her milkshake "you and Bickslow huh? I always thought you and Natsu would end up together but little blue haired brown eyed babies OH OR little blonde haired green eyed babies would just be too cute! So long have you been together? I knew there was more to it when you asked about his address this morning."

The blonde nearly spit her milkshake at Mira "WHAT? NO! It's nothing like that! Like I told you this morning he helped me on that job request so I have to do whatever he wants for this month."

Lucy could tell that everything she was saying was going in one ear and out the other once Mira got an idea that two people should be together nothing could sway her. Thankfully Natsu and happy walked in with Erza right that very moment saving her from an awkward conversation about babies with Mira.

"Well looks like my team is here Mira I'm going to go let them know about this next month...and hopefully I can keep the damage to a minimum." she said jumping off the barstool and making her way towards her team mates before the barmaid could object

"Hey Luce!" Natsu practically screamed across the guild hall

"Good morning guys I actually have something I wanted to talk to you about." she replied sitting down and steeling herself for the conversation she was about to have. "So after our last mission I still didn't have enough to pay my rent...due to all of the...damages I had a solo job request from my landlady she was offering me 3 months of free rent if I could help her get a house ready to rent out. Long story short it ended up having a spirit trapped inside and Bickslow helped me out since there was no reward other than the free rent I agreed to do whatever non perverted thing he wanted for this next month"

"AWESOME! So Bickslow will be joining us on missions? I'm all FIRED UP!" the dragon slayer replied standing and pumping his fist in the air

Sighing Lucy looked towards Erza who had been quietly eyeing her outfit the whole time "Lucy I am sorry it's my fault you didn't have enough money to pay your rent you may strike me if you like"

"No no Erza I'm not going to hit you it wasn't your fault we lost out on most of the reward you were just trying to break up Natsu and Gray if those two idiots didn't have to fight every mission it wouldn't be a problem. And Natsu Bickslow wont be joining us on missions I'll have to take a break from Team Natsu for the next month so I can go on missions with Bickslow" Lucy explained probably a little more harshly than she ment to to Natsu but she was still more than a little annoyed about losing her rent money.

"I have to say Lucy I do like the effect that Bickslow is having on your wardrobe" Erza replied before requiping into a maid outfit of her own "I am glad he was able to help you with your mission. We will miss you on Team Natsu for this next month and you must PROMISE you will tell me if he does anything untoward to you he is known for being a bit of a pervert. I will deal with him if he makes any unwanted advances."

Lucy couldn't help but sweatdrop at Erza threatening Bickslow while wearing a very scandalous maid outfit "Don't worry Erza he already agreed to keep the perverted stuff in check this next month"

"Wait so Luce does that mean that you'll be going on missions with Laxus and the Thunder Legion?" Natsu practically screamed

_Great because mine and Erza's matching maid outfits wasn't drawing enough attention. _"I...don't think so Natsu. Honestly I hope not I don't think I'm anywhere near ready to go on the types of missions those guys probably take. Hopefully if we do go on missions Bickslow will pick things more my skill level"

"You really don't give yourself enough credit..." Erza started before Natsu cut her off by slaming his hands on the table

"Its decided then if you're going on missions with Bickslow I'll just have to get Laxus to take me on missions with him." and before anyone could stop him he was racing towards the balcony

Lucy and Erza both watched as the fire dragon slayer raced towards the older lightning mage to demand that he be allowed to go on missions with him.

"5 jewels says he gets knocked out and thrown off the balcony" the blonde stated watching with growing interest

"I'll take that bet I think it'll be a single lighting bolt and he'll just sort of roll down the stairs" the requip mage replied eager to take the bet

Soon enough Natsu was flying off the balcony sporting a very large lump on the side of his head. Wordlessly the red head handed over the money betting on how the obnoxious fire dragon slayer would irritate other guild members and their reactions to it had become sort of a hobby for the rest of the team he was just too predictable.

_Well he should have known that was coming. "_I guess I should go see what Bickslow has planned for the rest of the day" she said as she rose to make her way towards the job request board.

"Just make sure you at least let me know what's going on I'll miss you if we don't talk for the entire month" Erza replied eyeing her friend

"Of course I will" Lucy smiled before making her way towards her new partner for the next month "Oh and while I'm thinking about it why not ask Lisanna to tag along with you guys for the next month Natsu needs someone to take care of him, and maybe she can keep him from getting into so many fights with Gray"

* * *

_What kind of mission would Cosplayer like? I know her and Team Natsu get into all sorts of trouble, so obviously knows how to handle herself we should be able to take some of the higher paying missions with out a problem. Or maybe she's tired of all the crap she gets into with her team and would like a more relaxing mission. There has to be a mission like that something relaxing that has a decent reward so she has plenty of spending money. I mean maybe she'll stick around a little longer if she's at least getting decent paying missions, and not having to give up the majority of the reward._

Bickslow was so caught up in finding the perfect mission to take Lucy on that he barely noticed that once again Team Natsu was causing a commotion. It wasn't until he heard Natsu scream something about going on missions with Laxus that he even took his eyes off the mission board. Predictably everything ended with Laxus knocking the younger dragon slayer out when would that kid learn that Laxus didn't want to take kids who couldn't control themselves on missions? As he looked around the guild hall he couldn't help but notice that every male eye was fixated on the table where Erza and Lucy both sat wearing matching maid costumes. He had forgotten the blonde had come to the guild wearing it. From this angle the way she was leaning over the table as she talked to Erza was giving him a clear view of her very ample bussom. He had promised her that he wouldn't make her do anything perverted, but he never said he wouldn't look as she casually flaunted her gorgeous body he was only human after all. He had to look away before he became just another moron with a nose bleed standing around the guild hall staring at the buxom blonde.

_Focus Bickslow find a mission. _Finally he saw it the perfect mission for the two of them grabbing it off of the request board he started to make his way towards Mira to register for the mission with his new temporary partner.

He wasn't prepared for the blonde to appear in front of him said bussom bouncing in her face as she jogged towards him "Hey Bickslow I take it you found a mission?" she asked with a nervous smile "I hope you didn't pick anything too hard I don't think I'm really on your level yet I would hate for you to have to carry me through yet another mission."

"Don't worry Cosplayer I think you'll like this mission it's for security at a resort they've had some one stealing from their casino, so they want us to pose as guest and catch the thieves. Along with the reward they're offering a free 2 week stay at the resort. Basically we're getting paid to relax for the next couple of weeks." He showed her the mission flyer praying that she wouldn't shoot down the idea.

"OH MY GOD! That is the most perfect mission ever! I can't wait! You don't mind if I go pack right now do you? When did you want to leave?" the blonde was practically bouncing up and down with excitement

_Well at least she's excited about the mission _"Well the mission flyer said it was urgent, so the sooner we can leave the better if you could get ready to leave this afternoon that would be best. Oh and while you're packing don't forget to pack some of these cute cosplay outfits you like to wear"

Instead of replying Lucy simply made a "squee" noise bounced away and grabbed Erza's hand before racing out the door presumably to go pack her things for the mission. The seith mage figured that was a good sign and continued to make his way towards Mira bracing himself for her onslaught of questions about him and Lucy going on a mission together.

"Mira I would like to register me and the Cosplayer for this mission" he said sliding the flyer across the bar

"Sure thing Bickslow" she smiled "I hope you and Lucy enjoy your mission, and don't forget she loves strawberries and dancing. If you're going to try and win her heart you should take her out for a nice night of dancing really sweep her off her feet you know."

Sighing he decided not to get into it with the barmaid he knew when she was like this she wouldn't listen to reason "Yea Mira I'll make sure we have plenty of time to do the horizontal tango." He replied waggling his tongue

* * *

Lucy was literally throwing everything she owned on her bed for her and Erza to go though. "I'm so excited it's been so long since I could just relax. I mean I know we have to find these thieves, but it'll be at a resort...for TWO WEEKS. I'll go the beach soak up the sun, go dancing, maybe hit up the casino."

"I'm sure it'll be nice. You should defiantly pack this swimsuit it's just too cute." Erza smiled holding up a very skimpy blue two piece

Blushing the blonde snatched the swim suit from her friend "What no not that one I don't want to give that pervert any ideas."

Lucy watched as Erza completely ignored her and proceeded to pack the blue swimsuit along with some of her more risqué undergarments. She would never understand her teams obsession with her underwear. "Now he said to also pack some 'costumes' he really thinks I'm some sort of cosplayer, but I don't really have anything to bring"

"Don't worry I already packed a replica of your cat princess costume, your bunny costume, the cheerleading costume you wore for the miss fairy tail competition, and I also found a belly dancer outfit. I also loaned you a few of mine you never know when they may come in handy." the red head stated very matter of factly

"Wow maybe I am a cosplayer I didn't realize I had that many costumes" she replied tossing the last of the clothes she wanted to bring in the suitcase.

"There is nothing wrong with appreciating good clothes." the requip mage replied "So, how have things been with Bickslow so far?"

"Well today was the first day of the month I'll be spending with him I went to his house this morning to make him breakfast, and once you get past him being a huge pervert he's actually really nice" Lucy explained as she let her mind drift off remembering the way the seith mage looked when he answered the door in nothing but his sleep pants. Oh god if they were going to the beach she would get to see more of that glorious body; she couldn't help but wonder why he would hide it under all those baggy clothes. She felt her face heat up at the thought of Bickslow in a pair of swim trunks water dripping down those beautifully sculpted muscles...

"Lucy are you ok? You're all red." Erza asked pressing her hand to the blondes forehead checking for a temperature.

"I'm fine don't worry just a little tired." Lucy needed to get herself under control before she left for this mission she couldn't risk being distracted while they were on a job. "This is going to be a long month" she sighed

* * *

**A/N sorry it has been so long since my last update...real life sucks. Thank you to everyone that read and reviewed I promise I will try to update more frequently from now on.**


End file.
